


【异坤】夫诸

by Li_Qing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Qing/pseuds/Li_Qing
Summary: 教书小先生*和亲小皇子古风架空 不清水 不全糖
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. 名曰夫诸

这瑨国的监学先生姓“王”，乃是皇族大姓。

虽如是，此人却并非开国皇帝直系后人，乃是旁了不知多少条的支；否则这么个青年才俊，本该文可著书武可领军，何至于困在这宫闱之间，纡尊做了个管教纨绔皇子们的教书先生。

“王、子、异……”蔡徐坤手指点着字画上的署名，一字一顿念得较真，方要临摹又堪堪抬头问先生道，“此人是谁？”

“身正，坐好。”先生将他翘到桌子上的脚摁了下去，却不回避坦然道，“是为师。”

“哦……”蔡徐坤刚乖乖把腿收了回去，上半身又整个压到书案上来，依旧是个不成体统的坐姿，嘴里还嘟囔着：“原来先生也是皇家人啊……”

心底自然免不了腹诽一番，先生这般丰神俊逸，怎会同国子监里那帮含着金饭桶出生的贵胄子弟是一脉血亲？

腹诽归腹诽，这名这字蔡徐坤便默默记下了，学堂上喊他先生，下了学就直呼其名讳。

子异子异，喳喳叽叽，比宫墙外那一树山雀还扰人清净。

蔡徐坤可不觉得自个儿烦。

他说了，宫里上下人人都敬他怕他，管他是上房揭瓦还是下水捉鳖，同大皇子打架还是把二皇子踹沟里，谁见了他不得退避三舍？特别是那些爱翘课的皇子们，哪个不是三言两语就被他唬回来乖乖上先生的课？

监学大人听他这般牛皮吹上天，也只是笑而不语，看破不点破，遑论这宫墙内外，哪个不知这混世小魔王何来这般恃宠而骄胡作非为的资本。

不为其他，只因此人并非本朝皇亲国戚，乃是邻国送来的质子。

——南葙国十八皇子，蔡徐坤。

也罢，任他是大闹天宫还是直捣龙王庙，这敌国质子还不得乖乖习他瑨国的礼乐射御书数。

国子监的监学先生生得矜贵好看，眉目也温润如玉，那些贵胄子弟多半是不怕他的。蔡徐坤可不曾想自己算哪门子谦谦君子，一手一个提溜回来，死死摁在学堂里要他们听完讲交完功课才准走。

就冲这点小恩惠，王子异闲来无事还替他寻过几本无伤大雅的民间话本，私底下还道过谢。蔡徐坤接过话本时摆摆手，说小事一桩，以后我罩你。

在他看来，先生白白净净一股书卷气，肯定是要被人欺负的，只有自己多罩着点了。

虽说十八皇子对这好脾气的小先生颇有几分好感，本性依旧是个不服管教的主儿。王子异也不便一味惯着他，闯了祸该罚还得罚，任蔡徐坤是撒娇讨饶还是挺尸装死，他自岿然不动。

这厮偷工减料地才抄了两页书，便觉得没趣极了，于是苦中找乐，随手翻起王子异给他带的话本打发时间——

“敖岸之山，有兽焉，其状如白鹿而四角，名曰夫诸……先生，这夫诸乃是何物？”

“上古凶兽，情状温柔，乃不祥之物。”王子异依旧正襟危坐，倚窗静读，缓缓道之，“有此闲暇，可是抄完书了？”

蔡徐坤满脑子皆是那情状温柔的凶兽，几番思忖都摸不透那该是何种情状，闻言瞥了眼案旁的那一派狂草的纸张，无所谓地笑了笑：“无妨，我明天接着来抄。”

先生欲言又止，恰巧路过的琎琳公主刚偷听了没两句便忍俊不禁：“哟，殿下又抄书呢！”

蔡徐坤委屈地瞪她一眼，意有所指：“琎琳，我这可是为了你挨的罚呢。”

“哼，谁稀罕…”多金贵的主儿，区区一个弃子罢了，琎琳皱了皱鼻子正色道，“先生您可得好好管管他。”

谁能管我？某人心道。

只见监学先生将书阖上，唤他：“殿下。”

好吧好吧，先生的面子他还是不好驳了的。

蔡徐坤所言倒是不虚，这顿罚他本是可以免过的。

前些日皇家围猎，那琎琳公主贪玩，着了一身便服偷溜出营帐，险些叫歹人轻薄了去。偏生那“歹人”是某个部落的小世子，科尔沁草原未来的王上。瑨国对外族向来采取怀柔政策，碍于其身份不敢苛责，只可委屈琎琳默默咽下这口恶气。

可谁曾想他蔡徐坤偏咽不下，二话不说撸袖子套麻袋给人打了一顿，边打边说我是你爹，打得那小世子当真在麻袋里哭爹喊娘，好不痛快。

打了便打了，纵使被罚抄书小公主还不领他的情，好歹心里是舒坦了。

虽是青梅竹马，琎琳同他打小便话不投机，一顿挖苦完丢下一个食盒便悻悻而归。

蔡徐坤也懒得理会姑娘家耍性子，心满意足提了食盒回来，趴回案前继续抄他的《礼记》，美其名曰“修生养息”，可他自知，若非看在他身份特殊的份上，先生可能会罚他跪在钉子板上抄。

王子异抿着嘴说他轻狂。

他支着脑袋看先生批文，一笔一划写得好重，他看着看着，一口咬掉一块温香甜糯的枣糕，嘴里含糊不清道：“这就算轻狂了啊？莫非先生要我作壁上观？”

“殿下不会的。”

“何以见得？”

“您该替公主出这口气，毕竟——”王子异拂在微黄书卷上的手指似乎滞了一下，这才翻开下一页，“她是您未来的妻。”

“又来了。”蔡徐坤闻言忿忿把笔一摔，一道墨迹溅了满纸，冷冷撇过眼来瞪他，“陛下又还没赐婚，你倒是心急……”

先生终于搁笔，抬头神色如常，目色沉静地迎视他：“殿下身份特殊，婚姻大事即国家大事，不可——”

“反正我不娶琎琳那个疯丫头……”

他这学生依旧在瞪他，怕是就此记仇了。

不知怎的，蔡徐坤那双眼平时看起来冷冷清清，一用力瞪圆就显得可怜兮兮，泛着潋滟的水光，好像先生再拿婚姻大事吓唬他，那就是大大的坏人。

王子异可没想当坏人，更不想遭他的学生恨，于是哭笑不得地哄他：“不娶便不娶罢，这么凶作甚？”

蔡徐坤忿忿地哼了一声，垂眼不去看他，重新抓起笔，仿佛无事发生过一般继续忿忿地抄书，两盏茶过去了，依旧乖得近乎诡异。

平日里王子异被他吵惯了，这书斋一安静下来倒叫他看不进去书，反而分了一点若有似无的目光给蔡徐坤，对方一发现他便嗖地将眼神收回去，旁若无人地开始继续看书批文。

心不在焉地翻了不到两页纸，蔡徐坤故病重返，忍不住又开口唤他：“先生？”

王子异心下一喜，面上依旧八风不动：“何事？”

“……先生可也是瑨国皇室中人？”

蔡徐坤单手托腮，趴在桌子上百无聊赖地数先生的眼睫毛。

难得有问题能难倒博览群书的小先生，只见他闭目，微叹了口气，再睁眼时已又是一派平静神色，淡淡然应他：“……算是吧。”

蔡徐坤看不透他眼底方才流转而过的千般情绪，只觉得先生的眼睫毛生得好长，一颦一笑都会簇拥起来，衬得那对瞳仁黑白分明，比秋水还干净，却一点都不显得寡淡。

——想那名为“夫诸”的上古凶兽现世，当是这般温柔的情状了。

蔡徐坤正幽幽地盯着这张脸，像是无意识地脱口而出：

“那先生娶我吧，我便可不娶琎琳了。”

王子异手下一顿，上等的狼毫在纸上划出好长一道鸦黑的墨迹。

好在室内烛影绰绰，才没叫人看见他红透的耳尖。


	2. 鲜衣怒马

王子异从未想过招惹这南葙国来的漂亮小皇子。

从未想过。

这皇城中最不乏漂亮的人儿，可那蔡徐坤确实与众不同。

头一回见着此人是在金秋，正是皇家围猎的时节，塞外的湛湛长空蓝得像是水洗过一般。

那年王子异十七岁，方出营帐，远远就听见一阵哒哒的马蹄声自远而近乘兴归来。

马上依稀是个未及笄的少年郎，身子骨才刚刚开始抽条，一身如枫胜血的鲜红骑装，襟飘带舞，那身姿当真是出尘的好看。

少年胯下一匹猎猎生风的小红马如炽焰袭来，四蹄却是雪白的，急奔时如踏雪，一蹄踏碎涧水滩上的浮光掠影，惊飞了一群山雀。

马儿长长的鬃发飞扬，在夕阳下光晕流转，马背上的少年扬鞭吆喝，正是一派塞外盛景。

王子异听着那小马驹的声音由远及近，心想真是应了那句诗。

——鲜衣怒马少年时。

“那是南葙国的十八皇子殿下，琎琳公主未来的夫婿。”  
随行的老太监同王子异介绍道。

走到近处才见那少年怀里兜了一衣服沙枣，鼻尖被风吹得通红，发梢上还满是枝叶。唇边几分笑意几分傲气，眼眸却极为清澈，进了营地后同路过的每个宫人都打了招呼，塞了一手沙枣。

小红马路过王子异面前时，他的主人微微一扯缰绳顿了顿，嘴角陷进浅浅梨涡：“先生好。”

——给他的沙枣都比别人多两个。

这会儿西北的山果正值好时节，一串串小枣长得殷红诱人，有点像江南的桑椹，咬开来却是一嘴沙，希而这沙是湿润的，有点温，不大甜。

那老太监道：“小殿下还是孩子心性，先生别介。”

王子异将余下几枚山果揣入袖中，越过营帐看向不远处的马厩，笑了一下：“小孩儿嘛，好逗好处。”

原本只是盯着小孩念书，结果监学大人上任第一天，生性顽劣的小少年就端坐在了学堂第一排，堪堪一副乖巧板正的模样。

老先生辞官前每每提起这孩子都是吹胡子瞪眼，一副要犯心病的苦相对他耳提面命，这小皇子实在难以管教，务必多担待几分。

没想到有多难管的，小殿下是真聪明，只是有些散漫，还总爱翻他书斋的窗户，一会儿随手捎来几幅皇帝赏的名家字画，一会儿扛来几大箱他南葙国进贡的风味土产。虽说有些不合礼数，但不合着不合着，也就百无禁忌了。

蔡小皇子的母国乃是天府宝地，钟灵毓秀，最宜农耕，盛产瓜果。天下十分美食，五分皆出自于南葙，而这五分里少说三四分，在这瑨地的后宫便可品尝得到。

——足见南葙皇帝对这和亲的小皇子疼爱有加，绝非弃子一说。

南葙美食是好，送他吃食的人也很好。只是这少年顶着一腔几近天真的孤勇，在这敌国的土地上肆意生长，帮人帮到自己一身伤，还拍着胸口说要罩着王子异。

直到隔年塞外行围时，看见白白净净的小先生披挂上马一骑绝尘，箭术十发九中，将那些号称马背上长大的草原世子憋得面无人色，蔡徐坤才把这不知天高地厚的话吞回肚子里。

“没想到先生骑射这么好。”蔡徐坤看得过瘾，同身旁的琎琳公主小声扯了一嘴，“这身本事可比你那几位饭桶哥哥强多了，怎么就不让他出去带兵打仗呢？”

琎琳恶狠狠飞来一记眼刀，提醒他谨言。

不悦之余，蔡徐坤四下一瞥，疑惑更甚，他不过是随口一夸，怎么琎琳这些个饭桶哥哥们的脸色比场下那些草原世子还难看呢。

围猎归来后眼看着春节将近，学堂里便早早地放了假。蔡徐坤虽非瑨国皇族，可该参加的大宴小宴一个都免不得，日日辗转于宫闱之间，让行礼就行礼，让就坐就就坐，木偶人般随众人一举一动，倒也算是安分守己。

没了小祖宗三不五时骚扰添乱，王子异终于得了空，赶在岁末处理完国子监里一堆鸡毛蒜皮的大小杂事。晚间听见窗边传来声响，心道一声莫非，抬眼便是不速之客从窗外探进一个头，笑得无害：“先生今日陪我守岁可好？”

王子异便十分镇定地合上书，起身去开了门。

蔡徐坤着了一身雪白的狐裘大氅，风帽半掩，萧萧白衫，进门时抖落一身带着梅香的雪。王子异心想，这锦衣玉食中长大的小殿下心血来潮说要守岁，那便绝非找他干坐着聊天这么简单。

果不其然，紧随其后便拥进来三五个小厮，手脚利落地在后堂张罗了一处火盆，火上支起一只精致的小铜锅，以小火烹之，不过片刻便红油滚滚，肉香四溢。

蔡徐坤此人对吃极为讲究——牛羊肉得切成薄薄的肉片，一圈圈地卷起摆盘；筷子得是纯银所铸，雕花繁复又精巧；杯盏有整整一套，就算他每次都是一个人吃饭，却总要码上全套的餐具在桌上，好像有许多人同他一起吃一样。

王子异拂袍而坐，拿起桌角那只银质的八角酒壶，替蔡徐坤斟了一杯酒，又替自己斟了一杯，端杯道：“借花献佛，我敬殿下一杯。”

蔡徐坤也不接，只是静静地往锅里添肉，眼皮也不抬地说道：“吃饭就吃饭，你们瑨国人就是规矩多，唱戏文吗？”

王子异皱眉道：“守岁一贯如此。”

蔡徐坤微微一哂笑：“别别别，我就是不想应付宫里那些老头子才跑先生这儿避难来的，没力气陪您老人家说场面话。”

说完便拿起筷子夹肉来吃，王子异见他动作太快，嘱咐道：“小心烫。”

话音刚落，蔡徐坤便哎呦一声，显然被烫了嘴。王子异见了浅浅一叹息，轻声吐出一句：“殿下何时才能叫为师不操心。”

不叫你操心好让你把心都放到别人身上去吗，我才不答应……蔡徐坤暗暗腹诽道。

一个深居简出的旁系皇亲，一个离乡背井的邻国质子，两个人坐在那儿，起初还是醉翁之意不在酒的闲聊，渐渐地反而专注于吃，不一会儿一大锅牛羊肉便光了盘，酒也见了底，蔡徐坤一边抱怨着瑨国的红油辣子不如他南葙国的地道，一边还意犹未尽地继续在锅里扒拉青菜叶子，像只土里刨食的倔兔子。

王子异一口一口吃得很是矜持，端着饭碗席地而坐都不像乞丐，一板一眼，挺拔端正，几乎同身后墙上挂着的那幅孔老夫子像神形合一了。蔡徐坤看着好笑，捧着一张酡红的脸问他：“先生，你们瑨国人都像你这样吗？”

“什么样？”

蔡徐坤一时词穷，要把那么大一个先生塞进几个词里，这可难倒他了，于是又抿了半盏酒，硬想了半晌道：“不像的……你跟那些瑨国人都不一样，你这个人嘛……还挺特别的。”

先生尚且改不掉一身传道授业的毛病：“千人千面，每个人都不一样的。”

蔡徐坤便酡着脸冲他笑，点点头：“确实，我来瑨国这么多年，见过那么多瑨国人，最喜欢先生你了。”

但要问什么是喜欢，蔡徐坤依旧词穷。他天生一股野兽般的直觉，好恶全凭本能，一贯没什么阴阴测测可以躲过那双澄澈的眼睛。

王子异躲开那双眼睛，难以承受这样的目光。

蔡徐坤的喜欢是极其朴实的，喜欢塞外喜欢西风喜欢烈马，喜欢打抱不平喜欢善恶终有报，红梅白雪和红泥火炉也让他喜欢。

——而他的喜欢是不一样的。

少年人状似对成年人的喜欢毫无察觉，还在笑眯眯地问：“先生，哪天若是我回了南葙，你会不会舍不得我啊？”

王子异答不出口。

窗外大雪扑朔落下，只剩两人相对而坐，炭火噼啪燃着，滚烫的红汤在铜锅里翻滚，殷红的辣子溅出几许，如枫胜血。

方才的他们，似乎还在有意放纵情绪的挥发，好来让彼此姑且忽略掉一个既定事实：不同道，不同归，各人，有各人的路要走。

他是敌国质子，他为和亲而来，为国家利益而来，为他的皇室与子民而来。

——他，不是为他王子异而来的。

王子异终于抬起头，平息了下胸中紊乱的气息，轻声道：“…等到殿下大婚之日，为师送你一份大礼。”

蔡徐坤的脸色被火锅的白气掩住了，他隔着雾气看向王子异，没说好，也没说不好，面色微醺的模样像是微微有些失神。

稍许，他突然一脑袋栽在案席上，带着不胜酒力的脆弱，唔嘤一声，嘴里念叨着：“先生…我觉得我病了……”

说话间似乎被勾起了何方心事，竟然露出了哭腔，声音本就有些沙哑，此时一哭，委屈之意浓厚，似是某种嗔怪。

王子异只觉得脚下浮沉，起身走到蔡徐坤身边坐下，却又不敢靠得太近，轻声道：“殿下醉了。”

“……你摸摸我是不是很烫啊？”  
蔡徐坤置若罔闻，侧过脑袋分了一点余光给他。

王子异颤巍巍地抬起胳膊，轻轻抚在他的额角。

“好像……有——”

“要这样！”

小皇子怕是觉得自己喝多了便可有恃无恐，像个一时兴起的小朋友，推开先生虚空搭在他额间的手掌，直起身子，双手绕过王子异的脖颈，额头轻轻抵上了对方的额头。

“我母妃就是这么做的……”蔡徐坤嘟囔道。

王子异被额间的温度烫得一怵，方寸之间只觉两人之间距离极近，眨眨眼睫毛都要打架，于是齿间生涩地唤他：“殿下，别闹了……”

下一秒王子异便坠入一双水做的眸子，里面盛满了对他的依赖与委屈，还有几分不悦，不悦于他的冷落，被糅碎后细细掺在稀稀落落的失望中。

他还来不及愧疚，只见蔡徐坤似乎醉迷糊了一般，一只手虚虚地探向他的脸颊，微微侧首在他耳边气若游丝道：

“先生的脸，怎么比我还烫呢……”

蔡徐坤的眼神有些涣散，在王子异愈发阴沉的注视下，他终于伸手按住先生的后颈，慢慢地将他推向自己，终于晃晃悠悠地，一点一点地，吻上了王子异的唇。


	3. 天煞孤星

瑨国上下人人都尊蔡徐坤一声“十八皇子”，除了他本人深知，自己命格甚贱。

一来他乃宫人所出，地位并不高；二来他出生之日正是中元前夜，彗星东出，直逼中天。

钦天监直言此乃不祥之兆，期不过三月，必有饥旱疾疲，破国乱君之灾。纵是皇帝再欢喜他这个老来子，也不敢忤逆天命将这天煞孤星留在近旁处。

按南葙的规矩，每朝每代都要挑选一名皇室子弟去守皇陵，祈求国泰民安。这历来都是诸皇子互相推脱的苦差，实在难拒便重金买个容貌相似的仆从做替死鬼。轮到本朝，竟是挑都无需挑，直接定了蔡徐坤。

这十八皇子在僻壤之地住了八年，南葙国便偷得八年风调雨顺的安稳日子，并未曾有任何天灾人祸现世。直到第九年，老皇帝身体突然抱恙，几经调理未见好转，便请来萨满巫师卜卦，卦象直指西南方位渐有灾异之兆。

——好死不死，又是那皇陵所在。

那老皇帝心生一计，一道圣旨将这十八皇子送往瑨地和亲。美其名曰永结秦晋之好，心里盘算的却是，左右这小灾星是留不得了，不妨将他送得远远的去霍霍别人也好，若能将瑨国作成个鸡飞狗跳余殃不尽，也算是功不可没了。

当年，蔡徐坤还不满十岁。

十八皇子不记得自己离开南葙国的日子，甚至不知自己该喜该悲，是该为终于脱离身后的苦海而喜，还是为前方更加未卜的将来而悲。

想来他也是个如假包换的皇子，不管是纯种还是杂种，怎么就不得半点真龙天子的血脉庇佑呢？

也罢，左右他对身后那把堆满了荆棘与枯骨的龙椅也没有半点兴趣，只想一辈子做他个走狗斗鸡的富贵闲人，在哪儿富贵不是富贵？

说得直白些，左右他生来就是要祸害别人的，祸害哪国的人不是祸害呢？

可蔡徐坤扪心自问，他可从未生过“害人”之心。

——在遇到王子异之前。

此人虽只是旁支的皇亲，闲来在国子监里教教书，日后做个闲散小王爷亦是绰绰有余。

可好巧不巧，偏生叫他同这敌国质子结了一段不深不浅的师徒缘。

除夕守岁夜，那小皇子同他围炉而坐，一双氤着水汽的眼睛盯了他大半夜，盯得他心慌意乱，险些将那衷肠一诉再诉。

更令王子异意想不到的是，一贯清隽守礼的他居然就由着蔡徐坤胡来了。

他虽任文官可也是将门之后，三岁习文六岁习武，父亲曾命他一天射箭八百发，授之“以快制快”的上乘武学，可以在瞬息之间命中任何活物，此时此刻，他却躲不过一个颤巍巍的吻。

他二人于情事上皆是半斤八两，此刻亲得天雷勾地火，鼻息交换间，蔡徐坤只觉天旋地转，他被先生摁在地席上，揉进怀里又啃又咬，唇舌间的空气都被对方霸道地汲了个精光。

这哪是在亲人啊，分明是要生吃了他啊。

蔡徐坤倒也不躲，两条胳膊菟丝般绞上对方的脖子，被吻得喘不上气又忍俊不禁，微微张开唇齿任他长驱直入地肆虐。

想不到先生平日里看着斯斯文文的，轻轻一撩拨就如此狂野。

王子异头脑一片空白，只顾着遵循本能，舌尖随着蔡徐坤的动作进出交缠。于此事上他从未有过什么实感，只觉对方的嘴唇也是甜的，舔舐入口，内里湿滑又绵软，于是情不自禁吻得更深，舔他咬他吮吸他嘴里每一寸软肉，如同饿狼进食一般。

这个吻蛮横得蔡徐坤无处可躲，脱力般揪着先生的肩膀直哼哼，鼻腔里发出动情的声音，双眸下的水光愈发茫然失怙。

王子异觉得亲了得有一个时辰之久，不舍得抬头离开对方的嘴唇时，水亮的口涎地沾满了他的下巴。他方一挪开眼，蔡徐坤复又缠了上来，整个人便跟长在他身上似的搂着他不放。

磨人的学生只舍得和先生分开一点点距离，只一点点，让自己稍微得以喘息，又让双方说话间的鼻息都能热热地呼吸到对方脸上。

蔡徐坤动了动自己缠在对方胯上的膝弯，大腿内侧依稀被那硬邦邦直挺挺的物什抵着，于是小声提醒道：“先生，你那里……”

他的嘴唇肿得厉害，眼睛也湿得厉害，失神地盯着王子异喘息，下腹发热又空虚，难耐得忍不住曲腿蹭先生的下身，下意识细细长长低吟一声：“嗯……”

王子异的眼睛深得不见底，眉头随蔡徐坤那声喘息一跳，回过神来自己那双手已然游遍蔡徐坤身上的每一寸肌肤，腰，背，沿着脊柱摸到后心，最后隔着布料落在对方腿间同样蓬勃的欲望上。

他只觉得那处滚烫，可他的手心更烫，烫得再摸一会儿那里整个人都要烧起来了，于是下意识想抽回手，哪想另一只小手飞快地握了上来，施了些力道紧紧将他的手按在自己那个地方——

“先生的……和我的……一样。”

听到蔡徐坤说完这句话，王子异对上那双分外旖旎的眼眸时，整个人猛地彻底清醒。

他到底在干什么？

蔡徐坤还浑然未觉，满心欢喜地将唇瓣又贴了上去，却叫对方猛地将他推开，坐了起来。

他猝不及防撞得后背一声闷响，整个人都撞懵了，衣衫不整袒胸露乳地躺在那儿，身上斑驳的红痕格外鲜艳。脸上没什么表情，只是默默睁大了失怙的眼睛，活像个被登徒子糟蹋完便弃若敝履的残花败柳。

那“登徒子”便一直低着头，胸口微微起伏着，平复着急促的呼吸。

两人沉默了半晌，王子异终于扯过地上的狐裘大氅，艰难地搭在蔡徐坤身上，尔后，仓皇而逃。

蔡徐坤看着满地狼藉，觉得自己像是在身处柔情蜜意的云端时，突然被人拽入冰窟窿，兜头一盆冰水浇得他透心凉，登时整个人都坍了架，丢了魂，半晌才苦笑不已。

蔡徐坤，你在做什么啊？

  
屋外寒风呼啸，呼的一声吹起王子异身上的薄衫，他甚至还来不及感觉到冷，来不及从惊骇到冷静中觉出什么滋味，便只顾径直而去。

那人亲了他……亦或是他亲了人家，唇齿相依，辗转缠绵。

他的所有认知，所有既定观念都被这一吻碾了个粉碎！

他和小殿下，唇碾着唇，舌头勾着舌头，怎么能……他当即抬手狠狠甩了自己一个耳光。

“王子异！”

身后一声喊叫夹着风雪乍起，王子异被这一声淬满了怒火的连名带姓喊得浑身一凛，停了下来。

他不敢回头，嘴上身上似乎还残存余温，而思绪却如同漫天雪花，理不清辨不明，只能哑着嗓子道歉：“对不起殿下…”

“我本无意冒犯……”

他不回头，对方也不追上来，依旧伫在屋檐下不依不饶地朝他喊：“你冒犯都冒犯了，该当何罪？”

王子异深吸了一口凛冽的寒风，僵着半边身子回过头去，微微皱起眉道：“听凭发落。”

蔡徐坤闻言便一路小跑向他。他没带风帽，领口依然半敞，大大方方露出脖颈星点的吻痕，一身狼狈地在他面前站定。他脸色通红，冻的，却又阵阵发烫，极其郑重地盯着王子异一字一句道：“你、娶、我。”

“不可。”  
王子异答得干脆。

蔡徐坤被一口回绝有些尴尬，但依旧眼神定定地看着他，就像得不到糖就赌气不肯吃饭的孩子一般。

他咬着嘴唇默想片刻，眉头一挑：“……那我娶你？”

“……”

王子异的面色更差，说话声也不自觉沉了下去：“我同殿下，于纲常，于伦理……皆无可能。”

“去他娘的狗屁纲常伦理！”

如同被戳中了什么逆鳞，蔡徐坤陡然拔高了声线，眼里射出凌厉的光芒，像是淬了毒火的刀：“王子异你扪心自问，你刚把我摁在地上又亲又咬的时候，脑子里想的是三纲五常还是咱俩身后的孔老夫子像？”

看着蔡徐坤那双幽深的眼睛，王子异深觉此人当真是擅长攻心。他的目光好似一团着了火的漩涡，深而无畏地望进来，尔后烧得更旺，已是一派燎原之姿。

是啊，那样的答案，连他自己都骗不了，遑论是他这位顶顶聪明的学生。

两人对峙良久，久到蔡徐坤肩头都积起薄薄一层雪，他无心掸去，试探着去握王子异垂在身侧的手，压制着自己的骄傲和怒气，复又急急追问：“是因为我的婚约吗？我跟你说过的，只要我不愿意，没人可以逼我娶……”

“不是的，殿下。”

“不是的……”

王子异知道，不是的。

他必须得把话放得再狠再绝一点，才能叫这个不撞南墙不回头的小傻瓜彻底断了念想，可是蔡徐坤一滴泪砸下来，他这颗心还是生出了片刻仁慈。

怎么……还是惹他哭了。

先生心叹一口气，上前一步，抬起胳膊用衣袖最柔软的内里慢慢擦掉小孩眼角的泪水。

不该是这样的。

他本应该把话放得再狠再绝一点的，可是字眼经过喉咙，就像变戏法似的，化作一句：“回去吧，一哭脸该冻花了。”

先生永远都是天底下最温柔的先生。

哪怕说着最绝情的话。

“混蛋……”

蔡徐坤嗫嚅着骂他，又掉了一滴泪。

然后终是默默地松开了手。

  
目送蔡徐坤踏着雪走出别院，王子异终于逃似的奔回书斋，锁门关窗，瘫坐在地席上宛如入定。

一阖上眼，最先浮上脑海的竟是蔡徐坤左颊上那粒小痣。有潋滟的水珠顺着眼角滑过那处，流经酡红的脸颊，最后停在情动时便仰起的漂亮脖颈上，于月下望去，好似一匕沾染春光的银刃。

他可真是狗胆包了天……

王子异恨不能再抽自己两个耳刮子，可当他低头见那胯间的物什已然挺立许久的时候，又砸吧了下嘴哭笑不得，好险，险些就做了牡丹花下的风流鬼。

他心底跟明镜似的，蔡徐坤的一腔真心叫他害怕，可又若有似无地叫他欢喜心动。对方的纠缠无异于三千烦恼，可他竟对这纠缠愈发纵容无度。

他独坐在地上思虑颇深，直到门后再次传来蔡徐坤的声音，低低哑哑地唤他：“先生……”

王子异一怔，却连回话都不敢，已是草木皆兵。

蔡徐坤立在窗外，屋里漆黑一片，他连个轮廓都瞧不清楚。然而窗户纸早就捅破，他不疑那拒绝话字字出自真心，可他更确信，先生心里分明有他。

——就为他们都是男子，为他们是师徒，为他身上这道形同枷锁的婚约，便断定他们违常理而行。

可这便是错了吗？便是背德了吗？就算是，蔡徐坤想，他也认了罢。

他只顾昏沉立着，隔着房门兀自开口：“先生不必答复，听我说便好。”

王子异听着，心口仿佛有道火星子，一路噼啪作响地燎到了嗓子眼，烫得他开不了口，他心道，这小殿下真非凡人，先前话都说到这个份上了，竟还愿意回头搭理他。

蔡徐坤深吸了口气，也不顾词不害臊句不要脸，刻意冷着声音道：

“反正我是想通了，先生想不通的事，我给先生时间慢慢想。同在一个屋檐下，我有的是时间折腾你。”

“再说一遍，我蔡徐坤的婚约我自己说了算。你若不愿娶我无妨，换我娶你也可，就算是卷铺盖回了南葙，我也会把聘礼下回瑨国！”

那屋内竟当真是阒无人声，蔡徐坤的好脾气坚持不过半柱香，登时气得踹了一脚门板：

“我既喜欢先生，便愿意低声下气求个两情相悦。可若先生执意不领情，我也不强求——”

他顿了顿，开口依旧是中气十足，余音绕梁：

“你王子异不要我也罢，此生，我也不要任何人！”


	4. 请君入瓮

琎琳打小便知，自己长大后要嫁给南葙国丢来和亲的那个质子。

她乃皇后所出之嫡女，母族一脉皆是裂土封侯，官居显要之贵胄，说爱若掌珠那都是轻的，真正是含嘴嘴里怕化了，捧在手心怕摔了的金枝玉叶。

瑨国上下人人扼腕，想来必是那邻国皇子高攀了这门亲事。

琎琳却觉得，好像也并非如此。

那南蛮皇子虽无她这般显赫的身世，一点不像个矜贵的皇室子弟，反而生来带着一骨子恣意落拓的江湖气，他像什么呢？

“像草原上的云，抓不牢的那种。”琎琳想。

正月头，宫里一贯是三日一小庆，五日一大庆，初七恰好又是小公主的生辰，一个及笄礼生生作出了一派国宴的架势，晚间悬灯万盏，亮如白昼，鼎上焚着龙檀香，瓶中插起长青蕊，银光雪浪，珠光熠熠。

皇家盛宴，百官出席，蔡徐坤作为公主殿下的准驸马，自然没有缺席的道理。同进同出，同色官服，一道接受众人道贺。

两人之间只相隔一步，虽不亲密，也算不得疏远。两副得体的假笑下整日都在窸窸窣窣地一唱一和：“嚯，陈老夫子怎么也来了，我要不要脚底抹油？”“呵，当年敢拔人胡子，现在知道怂了？”“谁叫老头逼我抄书来着…”“现在的小先生不也逼你抄书，你怎就肯听话了？”……

蔡徐坤那一副假惺惺的笑相蓦地僵在脸上，如同从脸皮上剥落下来的假面一般，轻轻一碰便会碎成齑粉。

王子异耳力好，入殿前未见其人先闻其声，听到蔡徐坤同琎琳窃窃私语聊得正欢，在外看来好似一对恩爱的新婚燕尔。直等小殿下瞧见他好似见了瘟神，小话也不递了，笑脸也挂不住了，那么点假模假式的恩爱相更是雁过无痕。

怕是当真遭人厌了吧？同琎琳这小冤家都能一笑泯恩仇，他这原本与蔡徐坤走得最近的人反而形同陌路了。

晚宴十分尽兴，官员皇亲们觥筹交错，琎琳也接了好几杯酒，耳根子一点点红起来。蔡徐坤胃口不佳，眼神时不时朝某个角落瞟去，可怜他脚不沾地忙活一整天，到了饭点还要面对情场失意。

王子异来到案前敬酒，琎琳笑着承礼，起身时借力扶了一把身边人的手臂。蔡徐坤不禁闷哼一声，端着酒盏的手抖了两抖，缓缓撩开广袖，一褶一褶挽起，露出从指尖到小臂上交错的红痕。

深红泛紫，衬着他雪白的腕骨格外触目惊心。

琎琳因那哼声侧目，看清伤口时目光猛地一怵：“就知道你没好利索，都快肿成猪肘子了还瞒着——”

蔡徐坤急急地扯了扯她的袖子，哑声道了句：“无妨。”

王子异愣愣地举着酒盏，忘记将目光收回，手上这般，身上怕是更严重，于是脱口而出：“过敏便不要饮酒否则——”他又刹车，及时止损，怕说完更加纠缠不清。

蔡徐坤闻言嘴角一勾，故意当着他的面缓缓举起杯来抿了口，复又抬起眼皮看向对方，淡淡然道：“否则如何？”

今日晚宴的御酒是南葙进贡的琼浆玉液，入口清冽后劲却不小，同他们除夕那夜所饮乃是同一种酒。

王子异知这是怀柔政策，却唯恐自己心软绥靖，便不应他，转而与琎琳化解尴尬，娓娓道了几句生辰贺词。

席上的气氛复又活络起来，蔡徐坤到底没忍住，在桌案底下狠狠踹了王子异一脚。

王子异微微趔趄了下，好在没让公主看出端倪，心底却叫那一脚踹的舒坦了不少，没觉出痛，只要殿下觉得解气便好，他想如何都由着他如何。

蔡徐坤藏着点心思，愈发厌弃自己这副阴阴测测的德性，却又有些说不出的隐秘快意，但见对方自岿然不动，依旧同琎琳这丫头相谈甚欢，于是又忿忿地插了句：“说完了没啊……”

只是寻常寒暄，二人被打断得猝不及防，都愣愣地扭头看向他。

目的达成，蔡徐坤反而变本加厉：“说完就走…不想看见你。”明明是咬着牙说的，却像是快气出了哭腔。

王子异心头一紧，凝视他片刻后放下杯盏，躬身作揖，悻悻离席。

走出大殿后他方才觉出些许麻木。不让侍从跟着，也不提盏灯，兀自在御花园里瞎转悠，哪里摸黑往哪儿走，眼前掩不住蔡徐坤胳膊上斑驳的红痕。

这么大人了，怎么还学不会照顾自己呢？

可到底是他经不住诱惑，把人冒犯了折腾了折磨了，回到府中待足数日避而不见，一把钝刀，斩不断理还乱。

说来如他这等形同虚设的皇亲，今日本是不必前来贺公主生辰的。

——不请自来，想来只道是，为见那人一面。

顺着砖红的宫墙前行，不过半柱香的时间，他便远远瞥见一双人影走在石林小径上。

王子异靠近了些，果真是那对“恩恩爱爱”的皇子公主——蔡徐坤反常般没有挺直脊背，身子半佝着，僵着半边臂膀搭在公主肩上，脚下虚浮，一步一踉跄；可怜琎琳一个姑娘家生生被他压弯了腰，一路骂骂咧咧搀扶着这小醉汉往寝宫走去。

倒真像一对般配的新婚燕尔啊。  
这是王子异的第一反应。

他心里有些堵，许是从未肖想过这二人在一起的画面，此刻看来，也算得上是珠联玉映，一对璧人了。

王子异并未尾随二人，心头糟烂地于这偌大的御花园中转悠了个把时辰，弯弯绕绕把自己绕得找不着北，最后忍不住嗤笑这皇家庭园，景致也不过如此。彼时有小殿下缠着他嬉笑怒骂，明月衬佳人，可道是风光无限好；而如今，他孑然一身，只觉西风残照。

前路越发黑得吓人，婆娑间只见一盏红烛灯笼盈盈绕绕，走近些才听得是琎琳公主的声音：“先生怎还在此，为何不点灯呢？”

王子异顿住：“公主……殿下他，怎么样了？”

琎琳两手一摊，沉沉叹了口气：“不怎么样，怕是中邪了吧。”

据她所言，蔡徐坤除夕夜不知去了何处鬼混，一个人冒着大雪步行了小半夜，一不留神还踩进了雪窟窿里，走回宫的时候外衣都湿透了，肩上头发上还有一层新雪未融，整个人就跟发梦被魇着了似的。

“您也知道他那小身板，吹不得风沾不得雪，养得像个公主似的……”琎琳撇了撇嘴，继续数落，“回来以后连着发了好几天的低烧，身上全是冻伤后过敏起的红疹，也不让太医瞧病……我没辙了，就往他酒里下了两片耗子药。”

话音未落王子异瞳孔蓦地收紧。

“哎呀逗你的，安眠药啦哈哈。”琎琳见先生一脸魂飞魄散相便笑得收不住，“好不容易给这小子放倒了，趁他睡着，我这赶着去拉个太医过来给他瞧瞧病。”

王子异被这小公主吓得七窍发酸，回过神来也只是微微颔首，作揖给她让了道，等琎琳走出两三丈远才觉得胸中满溢，再三斟酌后对着空气兀自开口：“公主待殿下，当真是……”

他没说完，只觉身后之人似是顿了脚步，良久才听得一声不知算不算回应的答话：“他若是病死了，我还得守寡。这买卖划不来。”

王子异无心思忖这话中有话，只顾直直奔向小殿下的寝宫，一路飞檐走壁落在正院之中时，只觉得酒劲似乎有些上头，大脑有些不受控，不太确定他要找的人在哪儿，但姑且还记得要避开守夜的宫人。

于是他一个醉酒的教书先生，就这么摇摇晃晃，在自家学生兼准驸马的寝宫门口，身手矫健地避开三五守卫，七拐八绕，进了一处僻静的院落。

院中有清池有花树，空气中都是淡淡的梅香，头顶月色如洗，一袭灰袍衬得翩翩君子长身玉立。

他脚步顿无，凑上前去，只见房门紧闭。于是上一秒君子，下一秒翻墙，看准窗户留了一道缝，便敛声屏息地摸进屋子，身形之迅疾宛如多年登堂入室的采花贼，哪还有半点师德可言。

那塌上的人背对着他睡得沉，身形颀长两肩薄薄，肩胛骨瘦削得没有一丝肉感，完完整整地暴露在月光下时，恰似一块柔韧的美玉。

“……殿下？”他轻唤一声，塌上毫无动静。

王子异便上前微微撩起对方的衣袖，寻了药膏，坐在床边替人擦药。

手掌，手臂，脖子蔓延到后颈，满是斑驳的红疹。

衣襟松松垮垮束着，交错在对方盈盈一握的腰身上。王子异捏起那腰间的衣带轻轻一拽，不料那人浑身骤然一怵，一具衣衫不整的身体猛地蹿了起来！

王子异反应不及，身旁的人突然像跟娇软的蒲草般撞进他怀里，两条手臂紧紧缠着他的脖子，不给他一丝退避的机会。

“先生……”

蔡徐坤唤他的时候，终于抬起一双含水的美目望了过来。王子异只觉得脑袋里一阵嗡鸣，身体比大脑抢先一步接住了怀中病恹恹的人儿。避无可避，他的一切佯装一切拒绝，都在这句旖旎动人的“先生”二字面前落了下风。

那夜红泥火炉劈啪作响，王子异听着耳旁娇声沥沥地问道：“我当是哪家采花贼？”

他气得质问：“这是装睡等我来寻？”

怀里的人儿便答得坦然：“琎琳那丫头片子的伎俩，能瞒得过我啊？”

王子异被人搂得更紧，又不敢乱动碰疼了他的伤口，心想这厮从饭桌上演到现在，当真是妖精窝里修炼出来的吧。

蔡徐坤整个人实实在在地压着对方，身上的红疹冻伤又痒又疼，疼得他龇牙：“既不肯娶我，为何大半夜猫进来给我上药？”

“……你这身伤，我有责任。”

“先生该负责的事情多了去了，要不再想想？”

蔡徐坤的嘴上功夫向来不输人，加之在王子异面前早已是一副丢盔弃甲破釜沉舟的泼皮无赖相，终于将对方逼得缴械投降，气势上先弱了一大半：“就当我有愧……殿下姑且先把病养妥可好？”

蔡徐坤闻言一怔，良久才如叹息般低语一句：“我可没病……”

“我这小半辈子，不就你这么块心病吗……”

那呢喃碎语入耳，残破不堪，真真叫人心悸。

  
蔡徐坤生来五感灵敏，几乎是在屋外之人领着太医推门而入的瞬间，他便猛地将人拽上了自己的床榻，扯下帘帐又捞起被子一扬，将他二人双双罩在被下。

王子异被蔡徐坤压倒的时候整个人都在发懵，身子下意识挣了挣，茫然间发觉对方搂住他的手劲不小，几乎叫他动弹不得——只能就着这么一个极其别扭的姿势与小殿下对视上，眼睛都忘了眨，电光火石间脑中弦断，听得床帏外隐隐传来似是琎琳的声音：“殿下你……睡了吗？”

想来是小公主领着御医给他瞧病来的。

这厢王子异好不容易回过神来，下一秒就被蔡徐坤捂住了嘴，两片唇瓣被他凉凉的手心轻蹭着，于是再度陷入进退两难的窘境。红帐外的琎琳复又纳闷地轻唤了声：“殿下……？”

王子异胸口砰砰作响，一颗心脏仿佛要蹦出腔子。小殿下依旧没松手，黑漆漆的被子底下看不清对方神色，只叫他觉得那双手清瘦又修长，带着淡淡的药香和一丝脱皮皲裂后的粗粝感，直捂得他面上发烫，一路灼到汗意氤氲的心口。

他艰难地咽了口唾沫，待到心神稍稍镇定了些，便听到琎琳推门而出的动静，似是同门外的太医对话道：“突然想起母后近日咳喘抱恙，这厮一时半会儿也死不了，张太医可先随我去趟翊和宫……”

不过须臾，这偌大的寝宫复又归于平静。

王子异这一夜被折腾得三魂丢了七魄，见人已走远才倒吸一口凉气，一把掀开被子翻身下榻，方要拉起床帏，听到身后的人不疾不徐问了句：“先生又想逃吗？”

他手上一滞，蔡徐坤便抱着团棉被蹭过来抓他的手，不回话就不让走，铁了心要讨个答复。

王子异自觉理亏无语反驳，只道了句：“殿下莫要再折辱为师……”

蔡徐坤闻言气急，再忍不住：“我亲你一下便算是折辱你了吗？”

“……你知我不是这个意思。”

后头逼问的话忘却干净，最后还是蔡徐坤箍着对方的下巴把人转过来面对自己。

“先生嘴里有过一句实话吗？”他仰起脸蹭王子异的额头，“我敢让先生看到我身上的伤，便是料定了你今夜会来。你来都来了，就不能顺便关爱关爱我这个苦心设局的病人？”

王子异略有不悦地叹了口气，道：“药也擦了，还要如何？”

“这哪儿够啊？”蔡徐坤故意严丝合缝地挤着他，温柔地捧起对方的脸颊，作势要凑上去亲人，鼻息交缠的前一刻又作罢，冷冷睥睨道：“我要先生吻我。”

王子异的脸登时臊得通红，傻瞪着这不知廉耻的南蛮皇子，瞬间连恼羞成怒的底气都蒸发了个干净，只能负隅顽抗：“……莫要再闹了。”

他只能这么说，同时自知说了也白说。

小殿下若存心想闹他，那必然是要往死里闹，摸索着去碰王子异的手循循善诱：“亲我一下，从此咱俩两清，我再不会纠缠先生。”

“就一下，就算我逼先生的，行不行？”

两人凑得极近，目光灼灼迎视，鼻尖充盈着对方滚烫的体息，王子异被人盯得呼吸困难，心脏扑腾得濒临窒息。

他心底跟明镜似的，这一吻下去如何两清，他跟小殿下终其一生，怕是只能纠缠到死了。

可他顾不上了。

王子异颤巍巍地抬起手臂，轻轻捂住了蔡徐坤灼人的眉眼，整个人仿若被下了蛊般俯首凑上去，碰了下唇。

双唇轻触的瞬间似有星火燃起，来不及离开的嘴唇被含住，一股不轻不重的力道压上来，拽着他直直往后仰倒在床榻上。

像只主动入瓮的傻鳖，可王子异竟浑然不觉这瓮中逼仄，只顾含着蔡徐坤，便如同含着一口迷魂汤，温香软玉难释怀。

上下很快被颠倒，蔡徐坤陷进床榻中，被狂风暴雨的野吻吞噬时如见漫天星斗。他喉间溢出难抑的呻吟，下意识揪紧了王子异鬓边的一绺乌发，随着手指的紧蜷而缠绕起来。

眼前星光璀璨，塌上月华如练，在这夜中兀自碎散开来，他略微晕眩地望着王子异，望着望着，直到两人眼色复又清明起来。

“子异……”

蔡徐坤故意把那两个字音咬得绵长。

王子异俯身下来，修长的手指又投下浅浅阴影，意欲阖上他鸦羽般的长睫。蔡徐坤难得乖顺地任他所为，直到眼前被那一抹玄色笼罩之前，他才缓缓吐出一句耳语：

“你这个人啊，当真是一点都不会撒谎……”


	5. 负心郎君

蔡徐坤曾读过野书上的“巫云楚雨”，当初觉着无非是鸳鸯枕，红鸾帐，缕缕春色满牙床，唤一声郎君，求个飞燕投怀，两相呢就。

——他若是提前知晓个中滋味，想来也不会逼着王子异同自己试这一场云雨了。

我这是要死掉了吧……蔡徐坤心道。像是溺进一汪浓稠的春水里，夜都湿透了，被褥被汗濡湿，埋在他身体里的热潮滚烫，随着他一声娇喘一声低吟激荡起来，在他里面缴械，又在他里面勃起，沉默地顶撞着他的要害，顶得那小穴吃力地一开一合，却又紧紧吸吮着那物什不放，渴求更加狂野的交媾。

一双眸子从始至终都被人捂得严实，眼前一片漆黑的当下，其他感官反而愈发敏锐，除却下体宛如撕裂般的疼痛，直到此时蔡徐坤才真真切切地感受到，被王子异吻着是什么感觉。

他这位先生往日里给人的感觉总是春风化雨般淡淡的疏离，像是一尊克己复礼的神像，仁慈而沉稳。若非亲身靠近，单是远远望着，甚至会给人一种他连皮肉筋骨都是开过光的错觉。

然而先生的吻却是烫的，带着一股说不清道不明的柔肠百转，就好像将其此生所有的温软宠溺全部倾注在这一吻里。

蔡徐坤又怎可招架得住，当即便溃不成军了。

他整个人活在温吞的疼痛之下，仰头卖力又饥渴地回应着。蹭着王子异汗湿的鼻尖，勾唇笑道：“先生爬了我的榻，睡了我这身子，还臊得不敢让我看你一眼啊？”

王子异闻言一怔，下身迅猛的耸动亦滞住了，埋在一泓春水中，从情潮中艰难地撑起身子，尔后缓缓松开了覆在对方眉宇间的手掌，在濒死的喘息中看见了蔡徐坤的眼睛。

那双眼底清明至极，毫无半点沦陷的意味，深深倒映出他此刻荒淫无度的举止。

蔡徐坤身上满是蒸出来的汗，王子异则汗湿得更透，他抬手拨开先生濡湿的发，肌肤相亲的每一处皆是潮湿又滑腻。他就这么望着王子异，神色缱绻如打量着一个死在自己身上的风流鬼，含笑发问：“我好睡吗？”

王子异避而不答，再次倾身堵住身下这张白日宣淫的嘴。蔡徐坤亦顺从地勾上了他的脖子，唇齿间传出暧昧的吮吻声，再度烧化了这两个今夜都格外不正常的疯子。

王子异把人托起来翻了个面，单手捞起蔡徐坤一把香娇玉嫩的小腰，复又狠狠地顶了进去。这一夜，他不再是坐怀不乱的谦谦君子，他是直捣黄龙的俗子凡胎，他要蔡徐坤永生记住这一夜荒诞的交媾，不求三茶六礼明媒正娶，只央做一夜抵死缠绵的亡命鸳鸯。

蔡徐坤被肏得塌下了腰，膝盖抵着床榻，已经压出了浅浅的红印，尚且扭腰舞臀着去迎合身后的灼热。王子异俯下身咬上他的肩胛骨，很瘦，亦很香。

他没敢放肆冲撞，只是一味往里碾磨着。屋外守夜的宫人个个都是耳聪目明的人，蔡徐坤也不敢叫出声，在那深入浅出中咬住半截被衾，觉得自己快要被身后的物什烫化了。

两人喘息微乱，都唯恐对方情难自禁地出声。王子异便抱着人侧躺下来，同他交颈而吻。床榻微晃，他攒了一身的劲儿却顶撞不得，只能一下一下狠狠地磨。

几番折腾下来蔡徐坤早已软化成一滩淋漓汗水，他看不见折磨他的人，脑海中的人像却愈发鲜明……是他又敬又亲的小先生，是他的王子异。

小殿下往日里装腔作势一副正儿八经相，于床笫之欢时却真正是浪娃一个，活生生一只媚态尽显的湿漉漉小妖精，娇声唤他：“子……嗯……异……”

王子异便笑，使了点劲往里怼了一记，问：“唤为师什么？”

蔡徐坤撩了人便不再接话。王子异便伸出手指抵进他口中，绞弄了片刻，自身后收紧了手臂又一记深顶，深得蔡徐坤险些叫出声，险险地咬住了王子异的手指，嘴里情难自禁地哼哼着。

烛火早已熄了，塌上唯有月色萦绕，将他脸上的媚意和水渍照得一清二楚，颦颦蹙眉的情状都是下蛊般的勾引。

他身上那下作的东西埋在人家身体里，又是狠狠涨了一涨。真是难堪，真是罪恶……却也真是滔天难言的快活。

王子异忍不住扳过他的下巴来吻他，不让他喘息，也不让他休息，下身也不管不顾地顶撞了数十下，尔后酣畅淋漓地浇透了他。

蔡徐坤在那濒死的快感中猛地周身打颤痉挛，在高潮的余韵下，狠狠咬破了王子异的唇。

屋内春情绵长，窗外花落有声。临近天明，方为雪霁。

罗帐内他二人各占半边鸳枕，脸对脸依偎在一处，同衾相拥，却是一对异梦鸳鸯。

蔡徐坤早早便累得昏睡过去。

美人横陈，玉软香温，长长青丝铺满枕席，好生是妩媚撩人。王子异兀自撩起他一绺青绸般凉滑的发丝绕在指尖玩弄，良久才觉唇上吃痛，一碰就摸到一抹殷红血色。

这上乘的牙口，也不知是属狼还是属狗，他嗤笑，抬手抚上蔡徐坤柔嫩丰盈的唇瓣，手感甚佳，于是情难自禁地吻了上去。

睡着的蔡徐坤羽睫扑闪双唇微张，更像只娇憨小兽，又似最精致的极品白瓷，任他捏圆搓扁，含住唇瓣撬开齿关长驱直入，贪婪地汲取他舌尖的余香。

吻得久了蔡徐坤便稍稍挣扎了下，却教王子异捏着下巴吻得更深，两声低低的呻吟也被他尽数拆吞入腹。

睡着的时候都这么会勾人，究竟是哪座仙山上修炼出来的得道小妖精啊？

这般任人宰割的模样勾起了王子异心底一股子变态的施虐欲。这一夜蔡徐坤是他的，他的人，任他摆布，清醒之后仅是这个认知便让他下身的阳物怒张充血，隐忍不住，释放了出来。

顾念小殿下身上有伤又是初尝情事，王子异不敢再多做上几回。地方不好，时候也不对，于是一把捞起他的双膝并拢举高，拿阳物摩擦他腿根的嫩肉姑且聊以自慰。

怒涨成紫红色的狰狞下体狠狠擦过穴口，那处本就娇嫩，这一夜过后已是红肿不堪，十分可怜。几次三番下来，王子异生生快要忍不住想要再次捅进去的冲动。

蔡徐坤被亵玩了半宿，浑身上下软得不像话，只能在王子异的挞伐下瑟瑟发抖，喉间溢出些许咿咿呀呀的呻吟：

“子异…疼…”

他听到蔡徐坤半梦半醒间这么唤他，于是低头吻住他左半边粉嫩的乳尖，吮了几口袅袅绕绕的体香，小孩儿似的还带着奶香。

他叼着那处稚嫩的皮肉细细厮磨：“疼还是爽？”

睡梦中的人儿又没了声儿，王子异便顶得更凶，粗壮的阳物将他腿根磨得通红，半点没有要泄的意思。

蔡徐坤颊上潮红未褪，眼角堪堪挂着泪珠，望之纯情又冶艳。

王子异忍不住拿坚挺的阳物蹭他翕动的穴口，惩罚一般又逼问了一遍：“疼还是爽？”

那小穴开始分泌出黏液，小穴的主人亦颤抖不止，睫毛频闪着像是随时要醒转，呜呜咽咽挤出一个字眼：

“……爽。”

王子异依旧不放过：“那为何说疼？”

蔡徐坤颤抖着哼叫不休，难受得眉心频蹙，眼角又渗出了一滴晶莹的泪，终于被逼出了哭腔：“……想让先生疼疼我。”

王子异一怔，一股浓稠的白浊紧接着射在穴口。

这一声呼唤带着鼻音，似是午夜梦回的渴求，又似意乱情迷时脱口而出的呢喃，无论是哪种，都足以教他方寸大乱，神魂颠倒。

他入了魔似的死死盯着那张睡颜，将余下的液体涂抹在他腿间，一双手如铁箍般死死扣紧了他的膝弯，暴风骤雨般密集地抽插了数十下，直撞得蔡徐坤连呻吟声儿都没了。

没多久王子异那怒涨的紫红阳物上已是水光润泽，蔡徐坤那双被亵玩许久的大腿根儿上也已是一片汁水淋漓，淌得纵横交错。

蔡徐坤终于忍不住低喘了一声，只是他还未喘到底，王子异便俯下身来捏住他的下巴，偏头吻了上去。

梦里不知身是客，一晌贪欢，鲜血点绛。

王子异同他耳语道：“为师永远疼你。”

  
好好先生作乱完毕，蔡徐坤脸上已是整片潮红，替他擦拭身子时连手指尖都是软的，前端也可怜兮兮地耷拉下来，射无可射般央求先生放过他。

王子异替他擦了身子又上药，手指蘸了药膏，抹在红疹上。那过程如同给白瓷上釉，越抹越滑，滑得王子异心神激荡，险些又忍不住一亲芳泽，于是心道，此生怕再不是什么做学问做君子的料了。

给人换上一身干净的亵衣，正欲离开时王子异却被拉住了手腕。

塌上的人儿依旧浅浅睡着，似是福至心灵的本能，勾着他的手指痉挛似的用尽了力，丰润的嘴唇一开一阖，酒醉般的呢喃覆在耳边：“睡了…就跑…负心……”

好像在说：“睡了我就跑…负心汉……”

王子异忍俊不禁，忍不住凑近去听这小殿下骂他的话，却在听清那梦中呓语的瞬间猛地一滞，良久才呆呆地抽回了手腕。蔡徐坤那手指握得极紧，挣开了也要追着他而去一般，在被褥上动了动。

已过寅时，宫墙之外雪满山头，雪晴云淡日光寒。

那偷情的“负心汉”掀袍而去飞檐走壁，耳边没有一丝风声呼啸而过，满满都是蔡徐坤最后那句：

“可我怎么能这么喜欢你啊……”

TBC.


End file.
